nous ne quitterons jamais ce train
by hana.gret
Summary: Katniss et Peeta ont gagnés les 73eme Hunger Games, l'expiation est donc dans deux ans. Comment vont t-ils vivre leur première expérience de mentor ? Vont t-ils se rapprocher des autres vainqueurs ? Arriverons t-ils à sortir l'un de leurs tributs de l'arène ? Histoire débutant après la tournée des vainqueurs. PDV Katniss
**« les livres sont la preuve que les hommes peuvent faire de la magie »**

 **Chapitre1 : toujours**

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai gagné les 73eme Hunger Games il y a déjà 11 mois, Peeta aussi. Mais on ne gagne jamais vraiment les Hunger Games, on y survit. Voila quelques mois déjà que la tournée de la victoire s'est terminée. Dans à peine une semaine je repars au capitole. Je reprends ce train, mais cette fois... je suis mentor.

Depuis quelques mois toute idée d'embrasement, de rébellion, de révolte s'est éteinte. Les districts les plus agités, ceux qui on tenté de se soulever sont maintenant à genoux. C'est tout ce que je sais. Madge, c'est grâce à elle que je sais tout ca. Depuis quelques temps elle épis les conversations de son père. Puis me tient au courant des événements de Panem. Sans elle, je ne serais au courant de rien, comme la plupart des habitants de mon district. C'est comme ca que ca marche. Tout faire pour que les districts ne communiquent pas entre eux pour éviter qu'ils soient trop informés sur ce qu'il se passe ailleurs. Le seul moment où je pourrai savoir cela, ce sera au capitole quand je serais avec tous les autres mentors. Dans une semaine déjà... Déjà… je ne le cesse de me le répéter. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur. Je suis en colère comme toujours. Ca ne leurs a pas suffit de m'envoyer dans l'arène. Il faut maintenant que je m'occupe de pauvres gamins avant de les laisser partir à l'abattoir puis les regarder mourir. Mais ca n'arrivera pas ! Du moins pour l'un des 2. Car cette année cela m'étonnerais que mes deux tributs puisse sortir vivants de cette arène. Mais je suis plus que déterminée à en sortir au moins un de la !

Je commence à m'habiller. Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec Peeta et Haymitch comme tout les mardis. Depuis la tournée on a décidé de se retrouver au moins une fois par semaine tout les trois pour éviter de sombrer chacun de sont coté, comme on l'a tous fait après les jeux. Tout va bien quand je suis avec eux. Ils ont beau être ceux qui me font le plus penser à la folie des Hunger Games. C'est avec eux que j'ai su trouver ma place. Avec Gale tout est toujours colère, surtout depuis que je suis rentrée de ma tournée. Au début je n'ai pas compris sa haine, puis j'ai compris : la demande en mariage de Peeta. Je lui ai expliqué des centaines de fois que c'était pour les caméras mais il commence à ne plus me croire. C'est malheureux. J'ai fait ca pour protéger mes proches. Y compris lui et sa famille. Il ne comprend pas ? Tant pis pour lui. Il comprendra le jour ou il sera face à de tel danger.

J'arrive devant chez Peeta, je le vois à la fenêtre, il prépare un thé, comme si Haymitch allait boire un thé ! Je rentre sans toquer, il a l'habitude maintenant ! Je le vois s'affairer a la cuisine, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ma présence. Je me signal par un toussotement, car depuis les Hunger Games arriver par derrière sans se signaler ce n'est pas très futé. Il se retourne avec un large sourire :

-salut Katniss tu va bien ? Comme tu vois je t'ai préparais du thé !

On aurait dit un enfant tout fière de montrer à ses parents un château de sable. Cette vision m'arrache un sourire et je réplique :

\- oui, effectivement je vois ca, merci, ca va faire du bien ! Ou est Haymitch ?

\- quand il la vue que je lui avais fait du vin chaud il est parti en courant chercher du fromage de chèvre et du pain s'éclaffe t-il.

\- notre mentor ne changera jamais !

Notre mentor, un homme aigris par la vie, mais tellement comique à la fois, et depuis qu'on est revenu vivant je le vois presque comme un père, enfin plutôt un oncle car personne ne pourra remplacer papa.

Peeta regarde alors par la fenêtre :

Tiens quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue !

Haymitch fait sont entrée tout sourire pour une fois, je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont tout les deux à être de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Puis je comprends enfin, horrifiée par ma découverte, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Haymitch, et ca fait plus de 20 ans qu'il ne la pas fêté accompagné. D'où son sourire enjoué. Quelle horrible amie je fais. Je fais donc abstraction de cet oubli et lui saute dans les bras (bon ok j'en fait peu être un peu trop là non ?)

Joyeux anniversaire vieil aigris (la je me reconnais plus) et que le sort te soit favorable !

Merci chérie ! allez buvons !

Peeta prend trois verres et y sert une espèce de whisky de la plaque. Nous trinquons et oublions pendant une après-midi la moisson qui arrive à grand pas.

La journée passe vite, finalement Haymitch n'est pas le seul à boire du vin, et on passe du rire aux larmes. Je me sens terriblement bien. Nous jouons au carte, parlons, buvons, rigolons, tombons, buvons encore et encore. A-t-elle point qu'à la fin de la journée Peeta me ramène sur son dos. Il ne tient pas bien droit lui non plus mais ce n'est pas grave nous profitons de se moment enfantin. Peeta sautant de flaque en flaque et moi rigolant comme une cruche. Je ne me reconnais pas. Quand nous sommes partis, Haymitch nous a fait don de ca reconnaissance en nous disant qu'il nous aimait. Je ne m'en remets pas d'avoir répondu que moi aussi. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attarder sur les sentiments à part avec Prim. Mais Prim reste Prim elle à besoin de ca.

On arrive enfin à destination. Peeta ouvre la porte et me pose à l'entrée. Je l'invite à venir boire un thé pour éliminer tout ces petits papillons qui volent en moi. Il accepte. On s'installe près de la cheminée. Je bois mon thé tranquillement a coté de lui. Ce qui est bien avec lui c'est que depuis qu'on a décidé de faire des efforts pour au moins rester amis, je pourrais rester des heures sans parler et pareil pour lui. Le fait qu'il y ait des blancs ne représente en aucun cas un malaise. On n'a pas besoin de parler pour se sentir bien ensemble.

Soudain Peeta rigole, je l'interroge du regard

Si on continu comme ca on va finir comme Haymitch plaisante t-il.

On sera un beau troupeau de vainqueurs alcooliques.

J'aimerais qu'on reste tout les trois ensembles jusqu'à la fin, alcoolique ou pas.

Et là, l'alcool parle a ma place.

Moi aussi Peeta, c'est la seule chose que les Hunger Games m'aient apportée.

Il me regarde, son regard est intense, comme s'il cherchait à me comprendre, à savoir si je joue la comédie encore une fois ou non.

Il se lève d'un coup et marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles je retiens juste qu'il doit y aller. Je le retiens. Non ce n'est pas l'alcool, là c'est moi. Comme lors de la tournée j'ai encore besoin de lui. Et les mots franchissent ma bouche.

-Peeta, tu voudrais bien rester ?

-Toujours.

 **Chapitre2 : La moisson**

Demain c'est la moisson…

Ca fait une semaine qu'avec Peeta on dort ensemble chaque nuit. Dans ses bras protecteurs je ne fais plus de cauchemars. Du moins quand j'en fais il est la pour les effacer. Et réciproquement. On a repris notre petite routine et je me sens bien. Ma mère ne dit rien. Je pense qu'elle comprend qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre dans cette période post-traumatique. Je regarde Peeta une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Demain c'est la moisson. Cette nuit ne sera pas sans cauchemars.

J'avais raison.

Ils y passent tous. Chaque personne que je connais, que j'aime. Gale est appelé par Effie, puis Peeta, Prim, Cinna, maman, Sae boui, les frères de Gale et j'en passe. Des rêves sanglants, malheureux, barbares. Je pleure, je crie, je hurle mais rien n'y fait, je ne me réveille pas. Puis enfin ! Au moment ou Prim se fait attaquer par une armée de Buttercup génétiquement modifiés je me réveille en larme. Peeta est au dessus de moi on dirait que c'est lui qui m'a réveillée. Le soulagement que j'éprouve quand je réalise que ce n'était qu'un rêve est inhumain !

Il me toise puis porte sa main à mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes.

-encore un mauvais rêve ? Ca va aller je suis la maintenant.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je me surprends dans le miroir avec une mine apaisée. C'est fou le bien qu'il me procure.

Tu te sens prête ? on devrait aller se préparer ! on doit être à la gare dans 20 minutes pour accueillir notre Effie.

Oui ! Effie je l'avais complètement oubliée !

Ne lui dit jamais ca en face, elle le prendrait vraiment mal, plaisante t-il.

On prend donc rapidement notre petit déjeuné, nous habillions et filons à la gare. 20 minute plus tard elle est la, pile à l'heure, à croire qu'elle conduisait le train pour ne pas avoir une seule minute d'avance ou de retard.

Les enfants ! (elle est joyeuse vraiment) vous m'avez tellement manquez mes vainqueurs ! quel bonheur de vous retrouver !

Pareil pour nous. Dit Peeta en la serrant dans ses bras.

Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur je la prends dans mes bras. Elle m'enlace. Puis prend de nos nouvelles, elle veut tous savoir sur notre vie depuis la tournée de la victoire. Elle me casse déjà la tête mais c'est notre Effie on l'aime pour ca.

La discussion est de courte durée finalement, car Effie doit foncer à la mairie pour préparer cette grande, grande, grande journée.

Peeta et moi décidons de nous séparer pour aller nous préparer. En arrivant chez moi, je tombe sur mon petit canard, livide. Pour elle s'est sa deuxième moisson, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été tirée au sort l'année dernière, il y a toujours des chances qu'elle soit tirée au sort cette année, surtout après mon comportement dans l'arène. Vu que le capitole ne peut pas me tuer, à cause de ma célébrité, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à ma petite sœur, ma chair, mon sang. Mais cette fois je ne pourrais pas me porter volontaire pour aller dans l'arène à sa place. Conclusion ? Je ne préfère pas y penser…

Je la prends donc dans mes bras et lui dis que je l'aime et que tout va bien se passer. J'essaie surtout de me rassurer moi-même je pense. Je n'imagine pas une seule seconde vivre sans Prim. Cette petite fille à la fois si fragile, forte, intelligente, et mature. Maman sort de la salle de bain et me dit d'aller me préparer.

Il y a une semaine j'ai reçues quelques tenues crées par Cinna mon ancien styliste. Elles sont toutes magnifiques je ne sais pas laquelle mettre. De toute façons les tenues que je ne porterai pas aujourd'hui je pourrai les porter au capitole dans la salle des paris. Je choisis un tee-shirt noir très échancré dans le dos et un jean en cuir noir. Noir comme le charbon. Noir comme mes pensées. Je rajoute une paire de bottines noires plates et un collier en argent ou y pend un pendentif avec un gai moqueur, le même que sur ma broche. Cette tenue me va plutôt bien, on voit que je suis une battante et plus la petite fille amoureuse que j'étais durant les interviews après les Hunger Games. Je me fais ma tresse habituelle qui tombe sur mon épaule droite. Je suis prête. Pas de maquillage. Je n'ai jamais appris à me maquiller. En bas j'entends la voix douce de Peeta. Il doit surement tenter de rassurer ma sœur, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il lui dit. Je les rejoins donc en bas.

-Tu es prête Katniss ? On devrait y aller maintenant c'est notre première fois on ne sait pas encore ce qu'on doit faire exactement. Dit Peeta

Il stress vraiment pour des choses futiles. Mais il a surement raison d'un coté. Alors je réponds juste

-Oui allons-y ! À toute à l'heure p'tit canard.

Elle m'embrasse et me dit :

-Je t'aime Katniss.

-Moi aussi p'tit canard. Dis-je

Peeta et moi arrivons à la grande place dix minutes plus tard. Haymitch nous y attend et se lance dans un grand discours :

Salut les gosses, alors dans une petite heure ils vont tous arriver, c'est très simple nous mangeons tous ensemble avec Effie dans l'hôtel de justice pour « fêter » les retrouvailles, puis quand ce sera l'heure, que les caméras filmeront tout, ben vous serez fous amoureux comme toujours ! à part ca pas grand choses à faire. (il me regarde alors d'un regard furtif) même si pour certains c'est déjà la fin du monde dit il en rigolant. Bref, vous me suivez, on sera assis sur l'estrade, et même si les circonstances sont horrible souriez ca ne vous tuera pas au contraire.

C'est toi qui dis ca alors que tu as agressé le capitole entier devant tout Panem à notre moisson ? crache Peeta

Haymitch eu un rictus mais ne répondit pas.

Je suis surprise par sa remarque. Surtout qu'il a l'air contrarié. C'est surement le fait de devoir reprendre cette comédie d'amant maudit. Je ne suis pas ravie non plus.

Après un bon repas et de joyeuses retrouvailles, je me sens mieux, mais au moment ou je suis assise sur l'estrade tout sourire tenant la main de Peeta, et que j'ai enfin vu Prim dans la foule, la réalité est revenue.

C'est elle qui va être tirée au sort. Elle. Juste par pure vengeance. Pour me détruire un peu plus. Je suis sûre que cette boule de Crystal contient un millier de papiers avec son nom écrit dessus. A force de vagabonder dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu ni le discours du maire ni la vidéo de propagande que l'on nous repasse chaque année. C'est de voir Effie s'avancer vers la première boule qui me fait réagir et entendre à nouveau.

-les filles, d'abord !

Pas Prim, pas Prim, pas Prim…

Madge Undersse ! s'exclame Effie visiblement soulagée que ce ne soit pas Prim.

Ce n'est pas Prim. Ce n'est pas pire, ce n'est pas mieux. C'est Madge, ma seule amie. J'ai envie de hurler ! De hurler ! Moi qui pensais que seule Prim était en danger pour la moisson. Si Madge à été tirée au sort c'est à cause de moi, une mort de plus sur ma conscience. Snow ne pouvait pas se venger sur quelqu'un connu du publique ils a donc prit quelqu'un d'anonyme mais qui pourrait me faire autant de mal. Il connait tellement de détails sur ma vie Qu'il me surprend, il arrive toujours à frapper là ou je m'y attends le moins. Mais je vais la faire sortir de l'arène du moins je vais essayer.

J'entends un second nom :

-Bellamy Blake

Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas, c'est le meilleur ami de Peeta. Je le sens tressaillir a coté de moi, il me sert la main bien plus fort depuis l'annonce du premier nom. Snow est fort pour faire souffrir. Ils envoi nos meilleurs amis respectifs dans l'arène. Et en plus il va sûrement réussir à nous faire détester l'un et l'autre. Car ca se voit dans sont regard, il est déterminé à le faire sortir de cet arène, tout autant que moi à faire sortir Madge. Et le bluff du suicide ne marchera pas une deuxième fois. Un seul s'en sortira.

 **Chapitre 3 : direction le capitole.**

Nous rentrons dans le palais de justice ou les tributs diront adieux à leurs familles. J'espère que pour Madge ce ne sera pas un adieu. Je ne vais pas la voir, je la laisse seule avec sa famille, on aura le temps de parler, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ca. Nous restons donc plantés la, dans ce hall magnifique. Du marbre, de l'or, le seul endroit du district qui reflète la beauté du capitole, le luxe. Dommage que cet endroit soit si chargé d'histoire lugubre. Les parents de Madge s'avancent vers la porte ou celle-ci doit surement pleurer sur son sort. Tout ca c'est de ma faute. Je les interpelle.

-oh Katniss, comment vas-tu ? dit le maire sans conviction

\- Monsieur le maire, je vais la sortir de là ! Je vous promets ! Elle reviendra.

Sa femme me regarde alors, une lueur dans les yeux, elle sait de quoi je suis capable pour les gens que j'aime, elle me croit. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmure un merci sincère avant de se retirer avec sa famille pour aller voir Madge.

Cette conversation m'a bousculée... Était-il raisonnable de ma part de promettre à une famille détruite que j'arriverais à ramener leurs fille saine et sauve. Je ne pense pas. A part les parachutes, et les conseils, une fois dans l'arène je ne pourrais pas lui être plus utile. C'est à elle, de survivre, de se battre. Mais en est-elle capable ?

Après avoir dit au revoir à toute ma famille sur le quai, je me dirige vers le train suivi de Peeta et Haymitch. Nous nous installons autour de la table, ou comme pour mes Hunger Games, se trouvent des milliers de petits gâteaux plus appétissant les uns que les autres, des dizaines de boissons différentes et autres choses à quoi je ne pourrais même pas trouver de nom, tous ce que je sais c'est que ca à l'air délicieux. Halala le capitole et sa folie des grandeurs, et son humour noir vivaient une vie que vous n'aurez jamais pu avoir, mais ca c'est la vie qui vous attend si vous gagner, en attendant profitez car vous avez peu de chance de gagner. Haymitch a dut lire dans mes pensées, car je retrouve devant moi un verre de vodka. Mon mentor pense que l'alcool est la solution à tout. Il a peut être raison. Mais pour aider les tributs vaut mieux éviter. Mais bon pour l'instant un petit verre ne me fera pas de mal je pense. Surtout pour affronter ma Madge. D'ailleurs voila les tributs et Effie qui arrivent. Le train s'ébranle au moment ou ils s'asseyent à la table. Je n'ose pas regarder Madge dans les yeux. Je la fuis du regard.

-Katniss, dit-elle d'une voix sec et assuré à la fois.

Je la regarde.

-tu arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le sort ne m'est juste pas favorable. C'est tout.

Au moment où je tente de répliquer, elle me fait bien comprendre que cela ne sert à rien avec un regard meurtrier. Je comprends alors que quoique je dise elle ne me verra jamais comme la fautive de sont sort. Je vois qu'il se passe à peu prés le même échange entre Peeta et Bellamy. Effie et Haymitch comprennent alors le problème. Les tributs sont nos meilleurs amis. Il va falloir donc tout faire pour en sauver un. Et travailler sur la stratégie à aborder dès à présent. Haymitch commence, c'est fou de le voir tant impliqué dans le misérable sort de nos tributs.

-bon commençons, Effie, seras sur votre dos toute la semaine qui se déroule avant les jeux. Elle fera en sorte que vous soyez à l'heure pour chaque rendez vous, entrainement, interview. Cinna et Portia seront vos stylistes, faites leurs confiance ils ont fait des miracles l'année dernière avec c'est deux la, dit-il en nous désignant de la main. Il continu sur sa lancée : bon concernant le déroulement de cette semaine, nous serons au capitole demain après midi, vous serez confiés a vos stylistes des votre arrivée, puis nous ne vous verrons plus jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez de la parade le soir même. Pour la parade je vous conseille de montrer que vous êtes amis et soudé, comme Peeta et Katniss l'année dernière, cela plait toujours aux abrutis du capitole. Quand vous remonterez à nos appartements on verra l'effet que vous aurez produit sur le public et réfléchirons a une stratégie pour les jours à venir. Ok ?

Waouh, il me clou le bec, c'est la première fois que je le vois débiter comme ca, il l'air déterminé à nous aider.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me dirige vers le wagon bar et demande à un muet de me servir un chocolat chaud, je m'assoie sur la banquette arrière du train, celle ou on a un panorama de 180° et ou je peux observer les étoiles dans cette magnifique nuit d'été. J'entend des pas un peu plus loin, je regarde le couloir d'où proviennent ces pas en m'attendant à voir le muet, mais c'est Madge.

Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? lui lancais-je.

Non je t'avoue que je suis un peu stressée.

Je comprends tout à fait, je l'ai déjà vécu.

Oui, mais toi, tu y à survécu.

Et Toi, tu vas y survivre.

Non, Katniss, toi tu savais chasser, grimper aux arbres, te nourrir. Tu oublies que, comme je suis la fille du maire, je n'ai jamais crevé de faim, je n'ai donc jamais appris à survivre. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je vais mourir Katniss. Et ni toi, ni ces stupides sponsors, ne pourrez changer les choses. Je ne suis pas faite pour survivre.

Je prends la main de ma meilleur amie, je la regarde dans les yeux et lui dit :

Madge, tu va apprendre, tu apprends vite, et tu es habile, tu as 3 jours d'entrainement, le matin reste aux ateliers de survie, l'après midi entraine toi au corps à corps, à manier une armes, entraine toi également à la course. Je te sortirai de la je te le jure.

Merci, Katniss, me répond elle les larmes aux yeux… je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi, et tu va voir on va réussir à surmonter ca je te le promets.

Cette discussion m'a fait du mal. Je décide de dormir dans la chambre de Peeta. Blottie contre lui. Car lui et moi avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Quand j'arrive dans sa chambre je sais qu'il ne dort pas, ca respiration n'est pas celle de ses nuits. Je viens me blottir contre lui, celui-ci me sert dans ses bras, quand je le regarde je vois qu'il à pleuré. Je le sers encore plus fort. On s'endors comme ca chacun se tenant a l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage

. Cette nuit là, mes cauchemars sont encore plus agités que d'habitude.

Nous arrivons enfin au capitole. Les gens sont toujours aussi hystériques, quand Peeta et moi descendons du train une holà nous est faite. Nous nous retournons vers nos amis et levons leurs mains en l'air, les fans sont ravis. Voir des mentors et des tributs aussi soudés ne pourra que leur rapporter des sponsors.

Cela fait maintenant une heure que la parade s'est terminée. J'ai regardée Madge, elle était magnifique, vraiment. Tout les spectateurs la regardaient elle et Bellamy. En même temps Cinna et Portia on continué le thème du feu. Nos tributs ne pouvaient faire que des ravages.

Le reste de la soirée s'est passé tout naturellement, on les à félicités, on a même réussi à rigoler ensemble. On a également décidé de faire une stratégie basée sur l'amitié. A deux ils seront plus forts. Je m'attarde de plus en plus sur le physique de Bellamy. Il est fort, il respire la puissance, un peu comme Tresh. Il doit faire environ 1m90. Musclé comme pas possible et très beau. Brun aux yeux marron, le genre de brun ténébreux qui plais aux groupies du capitole. Il pourrait donc se trouver des sponsors grâce à sa beauté et à sa puissance. Je ne connais pas trop sa personnalité mais s'il est ami avec Peeta cela doit être une bonne personne. Madge et Bellamy nous disent bonne nuit assez tôt. Peeta, Haymitch, Effie et moi continuons à boire et discuter des potentiels forces et faiblesses de nos tributs. Quand soudain un muet nous apporte trois enveloppes, une pour chaque vainqueur. En l'ouvrant je suis surprise d'y découvrir une invitation :

Cher vainqueurs,

Comme chaque année, ce soir nous fêtons nos retrouvailles !

Mais aussi la venue des deux p'tits nouveaux, les outsiders, les p'tit rebelles !

Rendez-vous à 00H au même endroit que d'habitude.

JM

Je jette un regard interrogateur à Haymitch. Il sourit et dit simplement :

Hé ben, allez vous habiller, vous allez rencontrer les autres. Et je vous promets que vous ne vous souviendrez pas de toute votre soirée.

Et il explose de rire.

 **Chapitre 4 : une soirée pas comme les autres.**

Cette rencontre me stress un peu je l'avoue. Je ne suis pas très loquasse. Heureusement que Peeta est là à mes cotés. Je enfilée ma tenue qui fait le plus femme fatale. Je crois que je commence à ressentir l'envie que tout bon Capitolien ressent. Me sentir belle, et que les gens qui m'entourent pensent la même chose. Tellement superficielle. Mais ca me change des mes vieux vêtements du douze. Ma robe et en jersey effet cuire. Noire comme toujours depuis que je suis sortie de cette arène. Elle est longue derrière et courte devant. Avec un dos échancré comme pas permis. Je me sens bien. J'enfile une paire de bottine en cuire. Non toujours pas de talon, je n'aime toujours pas ca, et je pense que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Cette fois j'ai décidé de me maquiller, ne sachant pas quoi faire j'ai demandé gentiment à une muette, elle m'a fait des yeux noirs, qui font ressortir mes yeux de chasseuse.

Peeta est magnifique dans sont Slim noir et sont tee-shirt un peu trop long, bleu foncé. C'est un style tellement décontracté, ca lui va tellement bien.

Quant à Haymitch, ben c'est Haymitch il n'a pas pris la peine de se changer pour retrouver ses amis. Cela me surprend quand même un peu, ce soir il va être à l'honneur pour avoir réussi le coup de génie de ramener non pas un mais deux tributs à la maison.

On marche dans le capitole depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes quand nous arrivons à une intersection. Toute est magnifique ici. Ca me tue de le dire mais c'est la vérité, c'est splendide. Nous tournons dans une petite ruelle, en arrivant au fond, un vigile nous demande le mot de passe. J'entends Haymitch dire « gaie moqueur ». Je suis encore une fois surprise par mon ami, pourquoi gai moqueur ?. Ok c'était une mode l'année dernière au capitole et le symbole pour quelques rebelles mais c'est dépassé maintenant. Le vigile nous laisse passer et je suis choquée par ce que je vois.

Des embrassades, des rires, de l'alcool, un mélange de tous les genres, tout les âges, tout les sexes. C'est les anciens vainqueurs, a vue d'œil une cinquantaine. C'est beau à voir. Qu'une vraie équipe s'est créee, malgré la crainte du capitole et de la rivalité chaque année. Car chaque mentor veut voir sont tribut revenir.

Le lieu à l'air sympa. Je ne me sens pas compressée par la foule car c'est une soirée privée. C'est une grande salle avec une table de mixage au centre dans une cage. Il y a des coins privés un peu partout fermés par des rideaux. Des lumières brillent, j'ai l'impression que le thème de cette salle à été mis en place exprès pour Peeta et moi. Des ombres orangées reflètent un peu sur tous les murs. Le feu.

Peeta attrape ma main, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'avais pas bougé depuis mon entrée, que Haymitch était déjà parti saluer de vieilles connaissances, et que plusieurs regards se sont tournés vers moi. Je rougis. Peeta m'amène vers d'anciens vainqueurs, nous parlons à beaucoup d'entre eux, j'en retiens juste quelques prénoms et des caractères que j'ai pu remarquer chez chacun. D'autre ne me font ni chaud ni froid. J'évite pratiquement le regard des vainqueurs du un et du deux, pas qu'ils me fassent peur, mais j'ai participé en grande parti a la mort de leurs tributs. Je ressens chez certains vainqueurs de l'amertume, chez d'autre de la gentillesse, chez d'autre de la peine, mais cela reste très discret. Le seul tribut du un qui me regarde avec admiration et qui me parle comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années s'appelle Attila, il a trente trois ans, je ne me rappelle plus quel Hunger Games il a gagné, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Il est très beau et très costaud, exactement le cliché du un. Mais il est très gentil, et je pense que nous pourrions devenir amis, du moins alliés. J'ai encore du mal avec le mot ami. Peeta est un ami. Gale aussi, enfin je crois... Gale… cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Je le retire immédiatement de ma tête en prenant un cul sec de vodka avec Attila pour fêter ma victoire.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fêtée ma victoire avec plusieurs vainqueurs dont :

Beete et Wiress : tout deux très proches et très intelligents.

Johanna Mason : énervée, en colère, une boule de nerf mais très gentille, puis elle déteste le capitole autant que moi, donc, je l'apprécie.

Lou : attachant, il à dix huit ans c'est le gagnant de l'année dernière il vient du deux. Comme il à gagné les jeux y'a pas longtemps je me sens plus proche de lui que de ne n'importe qui dans la pièce, je le casserai surement dans la case amis, un jour.

J'ai bu un verre avec chacun, je commence à ne pas voir clair. Je cherche Peeta du regard, il parle avec une rousse, c'est Annie. Johanna m'a dit qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais qu'une fois qu'elle s'ouvrait et avait plus confiance, on la découvrait vraiment. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps avec Peeta. J'ai un pincement au cœur, elle est jeune et très jolie… mais bon d'un coté je ne m'en fait pas trop, c'est l'effet Peeta. Il a bien réussi à m'arracher des sourires dans les pires des circonstances. Je cherche alors Haymitch il est toujours avec Chaff, un vainqueur de son âge, district onze. Ils picolent et rigolent je ne désire pas les déranger plus. Je m'en vais donc vers un de ces endroits privés cachés derrière les rideaux pour me retrouver au calme quelques minutes.

Quand j'ouvre le rideau j'y trouve un grand canapé orné de diamants de toutes les couleurs. Cela m'arrache un sourire de désespoir... Je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel :

Le capitole et ses folies.

Cela doit faire bien cinq bonnes minutes que je suis seule sur se canapé à boire une coupe de champagne quand j'entends une voix :

J'ai enfin la fille du feu pour moi tout seul, quel honneur, dit-il avec un sourire vraiment charmeur. Il désigne le canapé de la main et me demande s'il peut s'assoir, je lui fait signe que oui. Il reprend la parole :

Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue Katniss, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Comment se passe ta première soirée avec les grands vainqueurs ? dit-il d'un sourire ravageur.

Bien, enfin non, je suis épuisée ! avouais- je.

C'est normal, tu as tellement de pression à supporter, même moi je n'en n'avais pas autant quand j'ai gagné

Je suis confuse par sa remarque mais je la relève pas, je n'ai pas les idées assez claires pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre.

Tu sais Katniss, je suis vraiment ravi de faire ta connaissance, dit il en enlevant sa veste, il fait chaud ici non ?

Je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais je rigole. Il rigole aussi. Il est encore plus beau quand il rigole, son sourire est majestueux et ses fossettes sont magnifiques.

C'est un plaisir aussi, tu me pardonnes si je ne prends pas autant mes aises que toi ? lui lançais-je

Pas de soucis, ta présence suffit à me mettre dans tous mes états fille du feu.

La s'en est trop, nous rigolons tout les deux, l'alcool prend le dessus et nous rigolons de tout et de rien. Je commence réellement à apprécier les effets enivrant de l'alcool. Après quelques shoots, et quelques moqueries sur les gens du capitole. L'apollon redevient sérieux.

Comment te sens-tu depuis tes jeux ?

Je ne sais pas. Pas trop mal je pense. J'ai Peeta c'est plus facile à deux pour surmonter tout ca.

Oui, j'imagine. Ca été dur pour moi quand j'ai gagné tu sais. C'est bien beau de rigoler, mais je préfère te prévenir. Les jeux ne finissent jamais. Tu devras faire ce que le capitole désir, tout, même ce que tu n'a aucune envie de faire, tu n'a pas le choix.

Je revois alors une autre conversation, dans un autre endroit avec une autre personne.

Je sais, Haymitch m'avais prévenu durant la tournée de la victoire. Sois amoureuse et tait toi.

L'homme en face de moi ravale sont visage dur et me chuchote dans l'oreille :

Dommage pour cette histoire d'amour avec ce beau Peeta, cela aurait pu être moi. Nous devrions soumettre l'idée à nos groupies et elles voteront pour celui qui sera le plus apte à embrasser la fille du feu.

Mais quels jeux de mots, bravo ! m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

Celui-ci commence alors une guerre, beaucoup moins virulente que dans les Hunger Games. Non c'est juste avec du champagne. J'en reçois pleins les cheveux et me venge instantanément. Nous nous battons et tombons à la renverse. Lui sur moi. Qu'elle beauté…

Il rigole.

La fille du feu aurait elle des secrets à me confier, maintenant que nous sommes si proches.

Nous ne sommes pas proches, je ne connais même pas ton nom rigolais-je.

Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ?!, dit-il d'un air offusqué, mais tellement ridicule que je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et rigole en le jetant par terre.

En me relevant je vois qu'une troisième personne s'est joint à nous, Johanna Mason. District sept. Elle sourit en nous voyant :

He bien ! jolie cœur n'a plus aucune chance dit elle en rigolant.

Je n'aime pas se surnom mais je n'en dit rien, cela n'a pas l'air méchant sortit de sa bouche. Elle s'adresse alors à mon partenaire :

Tu viens ? on va faire le discours, tu m'avais promis que tu t'y collerais avec moi.

J'arrive dit celui-ci toujours souriant. Il se retourne vers moi, et me pose un délicieux baiser sur la main en hurlant : Mademoiselle Everdeen, se soir, vous avez eu l'immense honneur de rencontré, le grand, le beau, le majestueux Finnick Odair ! puis il tourne les talons et ferme les rideaux d'un mouvement très théâtrale, j'ai presque envie d'applaudir.

Finnick Odair, majestueux c'est certains. Il a gagné les 64ieme Hunger Games grâce a sa beauté et à son trident, cadeaux envoyé par ses sponsors. Une fois le trident dans les mains, les concurrents n'étaient que de vulgaires obstacles. Je me souviens maintenant très bien de lui. 14ans, c'est l'âge qu'il avait quand il a gagné les Hunger Games. Je souris. Finnick Odair, lui c'est sûr est certain. C'est un ami.

Le discours de Johanna et Finnick était presque attendrissant. Ils nous souhaitaient la bienvenue dans leur clan. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de ce qu'on a réalisé et que l'on méritait amplement notre victoire. Haymitch à été applaudis pendant presque dix minutes pour son exploit. Chacun nous à embrassé, on a eu le droit à des dizaines de verres d' n'en pouvais plus. Nous avons dansé toute la nuit, rigolé. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Si c'est ca la vie de mentor cela ne me dérange pas pour l'instant. Plongé dans l'oublie avec des personnes qui ont vécu les mêmes choses que vous et qui ne vous jugent pas. Il n'y a pas mieux. Je suis chez moi. Enfin.

Il est 5 heures du matin quand Peeta et moi décidons de rentré accompagné de Finnick et Annie, la jeune femme à qui parlait Peeta tout à l'heure. J'apprends alors que Finnick est elles sont ensemble. Je suis ravie de connaitre sa compagne, et forcément qu'elle ne puisse pas s'intéresser a Peeta. Nous ne tenons tous pas très droit sauf Annie. Nous les quittons arriveés au quatrième étage du centre des tributs. Je leur souhaite bonne nuit. En arrivant a l'appartement, je me dirige directement dans ma chambre ou je décide de prendre une douche et me laver les dents pour me sentir bien demain matin à mon réveille. Quand je sors de la douche Peeta et allongé sur le lit. Je viens m'allonger à coté de lui. Il me regarde intensément. Moi aussi je le regarde. Il me demande comment s'est passée ma soirée. Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu. Je lui raconte. Quand il me raconte la sienne je ne suis pas bien surprise il à passé sa soirée avec Annie, Johanna et Lou. Ils ont également beaucoup bu. Nous commençons à ne presque plus parler, notre respiration se calme. S'apaise. Nous continuons à nous observer. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de lui. A tel point que je sens sa respiration sur ses lèvres. J'approche mes lèvres de plus en plus sans les toucher. J'hésite… ce n'est pas bien. Mais je continue. A-t-elle point de ne plus en pouvoir. Mais il craque avant moi, et m'embrasse comme jamais i ne l'avait fait avant. Je me laisse emporter. Je continu à l'embrasser. C'est le baiser le plus fougueux que je n'ai jamais vécu. En même temps je n'en n'ai pas connu beaucoup. Mais celui la me donne envie d'aller plus loin. Alors je tente. Mais Peeta m'en empêche. Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas faire ca dans ses conditions. Il ne veut pas que je regrette. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, se lève, s'arrête une dernière fois à l'entrebâillement, me regarde son regard est triste, pourquoi ? Il ferme la porte et retourne dans sa chambre. Il me laisse. Seule. Seule avec mes cauchemars.

Je passe ma nuit à hurler.

 **Chapitre 5 : l'entrainement**

C'est le premier jour d'entrainement. Peeta et moi allons passer une grande partie de la journée dans la salle des paris pour commencer à trouver des sponsors, même si pour l'instant ils ne connaissent pas spécialement les tribus, ils les ont vu que durant la moisson et la parade. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais un mal de tête immense. Ne plus jamais boire d'alcool. J'ai pris ma douche et j'ai déjeuné en compagnie de Madge où je lui ai répété ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas adressé un regard à Peeta, honteuse de mon comportement de hier soir. Lui non plus ne m'a pas adressé un regard de toute manière. Les tributs sont au centre d'entrainement. Et me voila seule avec Peeta dans l'ascenseur pour aller dans la salle des paris. Silence, et cette fois-ci ce silence me dérange. L'ascenseur s'arrête et laisse rentrer un ancien vainqueur, Lou. Je le salut et nous échangeons quelques banalités, sur le chemin de la salle. En arrivant dans la salle je suis stupéfaite par le nombre de personnes présentes. Il y a des coins canapé avec marqué dessus le numéro de chaque district, c'est ici que nous négocions avec les sponsors, et c'est d'ici que nous pouvons décider ou non d'envoyer des parachutes. En fonction de la qualité des tributs fournis il y a plus ou moins de monde dans les « stand ». Les districts 1, 2 et 4 sont pleins, tellement pleins que je décide d'aller saluer Finnick et Annie un peu plus tard. Les autres districts ont un public plus raisonnable. Je suis choquée de voir que notre « stand » et bondé lui aussi. Je doute que ce soit pour sponsoriser nos tributs, c'est surement pour voir les amants maudits. Peeta à dut en arriver a la même conclusion que moi car je le sens me prendre la main. Nous avançons d'un seul homme vers notre « stand ». Nous saluons tous nos fans qui nous acclament et nous nous embrassons quand le peuple le réclame. Tellement puéril. Toute la journée se déroule dans ces conditions, à tel point qu'en 8 heures nous n'avons que 2 potentiels sponsors. Mais c'est déjà bien, d'autres district n'en n'ont pas du tout. En montant dans l'ascenseur pour rentrer à l'appartement, je croise Finnick :

-hey chérie, comment ca va ? Vous avez trouvé quelques sponsors ?

\- bof, un ou deux je pense, ce n'est pas gagné.

\- désespère pas chérie, c'est parce que tu n'a pas un Corps d'athlète dit il en gonflant le torse.

Je rigole et lui aussi, Finnick à vraiment un effet bénéfique sur moi, il me rend de bonne humeur, mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps... Car Madge et Bellamy vont rentrer de l'entrainement et tout nous dire sur leurs rivaux. Je commence à m'inquiéter, Finnick le remarque et me tapote l'épaule :

Katniss, t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que ca ira.

Sur c'est mot le grand Finnick Odair me lance un gentil sourire et sort de l'ascenseur.

En arrivant dans l'appartement je me jette sur Madge et la prend dans mes bras. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et elle me déballe tout :

J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, d'abord la survie le matin, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, puis l'après midi, les armes, j'ai pris un arc pour essayer, et je pense que je vais continuer comme ca. J'ai essayé le corps a corps avec Bellamy mais il n'a pas mis longtemps a me mettre a terre. Les tributs de carrière sont très fort surtout Amorique du 2. Le garçon du 7 a l'air très enragé et je ne te parle pas de la fille du 4. Sinon les autres sont un peu comme moi, effrayés.

Ok, ne te fait pas remarquer par les carrières, ca à faillit me coûter la vie pendant mes jeux. Fait ta petite vie tranquille d'accord ? la veille de l'arène on verra ce que l'on peu faire ok ?

Oui Katniss merci pour tout.

C'est normal, je vais te sortir de la ! promis. D'ailleurs je t'ai trouvé des sponsors je crois !

Elle me sourit sincèrement et file prendre sa douche. J'ai besoin d'air, trop de pression. Je monte à la terrasse pour respirer. Bellamy et déjà présent.

Je viens m'installer à ses côtés et lui lance un sourire sincère. Nous nous ne sommes pratiquement jamais adressé la parole. Je devrais pourtant, je suis son mentor. Mais je préfère laisser cette lourde tâche à Peeta. Nous regardons donc les étoiles pendant un certain temps. On reste là, à ne rien dire. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Finalement il brise le silence.

J'ai peur.

Comme nous tous.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Moi non plus.

Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai peur de laisser tout ces gens que j'aime derrière moi, et ne plus pouvoir les protéger. De ca, de ces jeux.

On ne peut protéger personne de l'arène. Je l'ai appris à mes dépend.

Tu as réussi à protéger Peeta.

On se protège l'un l'autre. Et à cause de ca, je ne peux protéger plus personne. Ni Prim, ni toi, ni Madge. Vous êtes la vengeance de Snow.

Les Hunger Games détruisent tellement de famille.

Il ne me détruira plus c'est fini. Et toi non plus. Montre lui que tu n'es pas un pion dans ses jeux.

Comment ?

Tu trouveras. Reste toi-même et reste en vie.

Sur cette phrase, je lui pose un baiser sur la joue et tourne les talons. Quand il me retient et me dit dans l'oreille :

J'ai refusé d'être allié avec les carrières. Pour elle, pour Madge. Je vais la protéger, je te le promets.

Merci... murmurais-je.

En retournant dans ma chambre je suis surprise de voir Peeta assis sur mon lit. Vu qu'aujourd'hui je suis restée plutôt distante avec lui.

Katniss, il faut que je te parle. Je suis terriblement désolé pour hier, mais je n'ai pas put. On avait trop bu, si je dois un jour vivre cela avec toi je veux que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions. Katniss je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerais toujours, toujours. Mais tu n'es pas prête. Je t'attendrai. Quand tu iras mieux, on pourra construire quelque chose ensemble, si tu en ressens le besoin. Je ferais tout pour toi. En attendant tu as d'autres choses à penser, on pensera à cela quand tout ca sera fini. Qu'on sera en sureté.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer que Peeta s'est déjà levé. Quand il s'échappe de ma chambre je crois le voir essuyer une larme. Je ne peux éviter un goût amer dans la bouche et murmure :

Cela ne se réalisera jamais Peeta. On ne peut être en sureté tant que Snow est en vie.

La deuxième journée s'est bien passée pour Madge, elle a apprit à se défendre au corps à corps, à allumer un feu, à trouver de l'eau, et d'autres choses pour survivre.

Dans la salle des paris j'ai enfin pus dégoter des sponsors, nous en avons officiellement trois, c'est en partie grâce a Peeta. Ce soir il y a les interviews des mentors, afin que le public commence à se faire une idée des tributs avant les évaluations et leurs interviews. J'ai passé la journée à me demandé ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire.

Tous les vainqueurs sont réunis dans une espèce de carré VIP, et nous sommes appelés par district. Le temps que notre tour arrive, j'ai le temps de discuter avec Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Lou et Attila. Chacun d'eux ont trouvé entre deux et sept sponsors. Ils sont tous très confiant sur leur tribut. Surtout Attila qui pense qu'il détient le grand vainqueur dans l'un de ses deux tributs. Je préfère ne pas trop écouter cette discussion elle me donne la chair de poules. Je ne suis pas encore habituée à parier sur des personnes. Quand nous sommes appelés je fais mon entrée main dans la main avec Peeta. Ce soir comme toujours au capitole, nous sommes resplendissants et assortis. Vêtus de noir. Caesar nous accueille chaleureusement et l'interview commence pour trois longues minutes.

Les amants maudits ! qu'elle joie de vous voir filer le parfaite amour !dit –il en rigolant suivi du public. Alors parlez nous de vous ! s'exclame t-il en me tendant le micro.

Peeta se saisi du micro a mon grand soulagement et déclare :

Nous allons très bien Caesar comme tu peux le voir ! mais nous sommes ici pour parler de nos tributs !

Ha oui les tributs ! alors qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur les nouveaux tributs du district 12 ?

Cette fois je m'empare du micro et annonce :

Nos tributs sont fort, intelligents, et combatifs, au moins l'un d'eux arrivera en final j'en suis sûr. Ils connaissent la survie et sont habiles ! et surtout ils ont été entrainés par les meilleurs dit-je en lançant un petit clin d'œil à la foule. Tout ceci est un tat de mensonges mais les sponsors sont intéressés par les forts et non par les faibles.

Très bien, ces Hunger Games risquent d'être fort en émotions, nous en sommes ravis ! et toi Peeta qu'en penses-tu ?

Je suis tout à fait en accord avec elle, puis nous prenons notre rôle de mentor très au sérieux. Nous espérons que nous aurons encore un vainqueur au district douze cette année !

Très bien. Les trois minutes sont écoulées ! je souhaite bonne chance aux tout nouveaux tributs ! merci les amants maudits pour cette interview ! et profitez bien du capitole pendant votre séjour !

Peeta et moi remercions le public en leurs lançant des baisers, des sourires et des clins d'œil. Nous nous tenons la main face à cette foule et montrons encore une fois au monde entier que nous sommes invincibles ensemble.

 **Chapitre 6 : présentation au public.**

Les interviews des tributs vont commencer. Madge et moi avons décidé de jouer la carte de la force et la séduction. On s'est dit qu'en temps que tribut de la fille du feu elle devait se montrer forte et fière. Cinna lui à créée une tenue fabuleuse, qui épouse ses formes et la rend plus belle que jamais. Son long cheveu blond lui tombe dans le dos en une magnifique cascade. Ses yeux azures sont mis en valeur grâce un magnifique maquillage. Elle est juste splendide. Sa prestation de se soir, j'en suis certaines lui rapportera des sponsors. Bellamy lui aussi est splendide. Sont aire décoiffé lui donne un charme destructeur, il me fait penser à Finnick, grand, beau, séducteur, cachant une force mental indestructible, force que je rêve d'avoir. La plus part des tributs durant leurs interview se montrent soit fort, sensible, courageux, téméraire, séducteur ou timide. Quand arrive le tour de Madge je ne suis pas surprise du tonnerre d'applaudissement à sont entrée. Elle prend place dans le fauteuil au coté de Caesar.

Bonjour Madge. Comment vas-tu ?

Très bien Caesar.

Alors comment est la fille du feu ?

Parfaite, elle m'a tout appris. Je ne la décevrai pas.

Hmm. Cela risque d'être une année surprenante. Qu'elle à été ta réaction quand ton nom à été tirée au sort ?

Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais anxieuse de laisser ma famille mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir l'honneur de venir au capitole, dit elle en souriant.

Je vois, je vois... qu'elles étaient tes relations avec la fille du feu ? étais-tu impressionnée d'être sont tribut ?

Je n'étais pas impressionnée, je sais qui elle est depuis plus longtemps que vous Caesar, quand elle est allé aux jeux je savais que j'allais la revoir. Et pour répondre à votre question Caesar, Katniss enfin la fille du feu comme vous dites ici est ma meilleure amie. Cracha t-elle soutenue d'un soupir attristé du public.

Oh je vois, triste réalité... très bien je te souhaite bonne chance ! puisse le sort t'être favorable Madge. Veuillez l'applaudir !

Pendant que Madge rejoint le tabouret auprès des autres tributs, derrière s'élève une gigantesque foule. Je suis fière d'elle.

C'est au tour de Bellamy, je ne sais pas du tout quelle stratégie Peeta et lui ont choisit de faire. Mais je sens qu'avec Peeta je risque d'être surprise comme toujours.

Waouh, Bellamy Blake vous êtes magnifique ce soir.

Merci Caesar, vous aussi, mais cessez de me complimenter vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

Le foule rigole, s'étouffe, est choquée...un peu toute les réactions inimaginables quoi.

J'imagine Bellamy, j'imagine. Dit –il avec un sourire ravageur. Alors racontez nous, qui êtes-vous ?

Bien, comme vous le savez je viens du district 12. J'ai une petite sœur de 13 ans, octavia. Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde. La seule personne qui m'a aidé à survivre c'est Peeta mon mentor actuel. Il nous à nourris ma sœur et moi pendant des mois grâce à ses talents de boulanger.

Quelle horreur... quelle vie...

Oui, c'est notre vie à tous dans nos districts.

Paf, petit pique … cette phrase pourrait lui coûter la vie dans l'arène il faut qu'il fasse réellement attention à ce qu'il dit sur la vie dans les districts. Même si tout le monde le sait on ne peut pas en parler comme ca en public. D'ailleurs la plus part des scènes dans l'arène où deux tributs parlent de leurs districts sont généralement coupées. Comme celle de Rue et moi. Caesar reprend la parole :

J'imagine. Mais vous avez eu de la chance ! vous avez été sélectionné pour les Hunger Games ! grâce à cela vous allez pouvoir devenir aussi riche que votre mentor.

Oui, c'est une chance.

Bien. Bellamy nous vous souhaitons bonne chance. Et que le sort vous soit favorable. Veuillez applaudir mesdames et messieurs Bellamy Blake !

De retour dans l'appartement, nous félicitons nos tributs pour leurs interviews. Ensuite Madge et moi nous rejoignons sur le toit de l'appartement. Pour parler des évaluations mais aussi d'autres choses. Je suis assise en lieu sûr où il y à assez de vent pour que notre conversation ne soit pas entendue.

Madge, tu as été parfaite, continu comme ca. Tu compte faire quoi demain pour les évaluations ?

Je ne sais pas, je pensé tirer quelques flèches, tu en penses quoi ?

Oui pourquoi pas si tu penses que c'est l'arme qui te convient le mieux.

C'est la seule dont je sache me servir donc bon.

Oui ben fait ca.

Katniss, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai peur pour toi.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Inquiète-toi de toi un peu.

Comment ca?

Où ca en est avec Peeta ?

De quoi Peeta ?

Arrête j'ai vue ta façon de le regarder, quelque chose a changer.

Effectivement.

Quoi ? dit moi !

On s'est embrassé...

Embrassé ? mais Katniss vous l'avez déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Non, mais je veux dire vraiment, sans caméra juste pour le plaisir.

Et ?

Je crois que j'ai vraiment ressenti du plaisir. Et même du désir.

Et ?

Je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Aujourd'hui c'est les évaluations. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Madge je décide de rejoindre les autres mentors dans un bar où ils se sont donné rendez vous. Quand j'arrive ils ne sont pas beaucoup. J'entrevois quelques mentors du 1 et du 2 comme Attila. Mais aussi Johanna, Annie, Lou et Finnick. Je les rejoins donc.

Et alors fille du feu tu as perdu ton larbin dit Johanna en rigolant.

Johanna abuse pas rétorque Finnick.

Ce n'est pas mon larbin, c'est mon copain dis-je.

Mais oui, on y croit soupir Johanna.

J'ai besoin d'un verre m'exclamais-je en tournant les talons.

Cette Johanna elle est cool mais des fois elle m'exaspère, elle doit être de mauvaise humeur pour je ne sais quoi.

En arrivant au bar une main me retient. Celle de Finnick apparemment.

Attend, elle est juste de mauvaise humeur, elle a l'impression d'avoir encore échoué en tant que mentor et elle en veut au monde entier.

Apparemment surtout à moi.

Oui, dit-il en souriant.

Humm je vois. Je prends un verre et j'arrive t'inquiète pas.

D'accord

Il s'éloigne alors. Et cette après midi tout mes problèmes vont s'éloigner également.

 **Chapitre 7 : tout oublier**

Il est 7 heure je suis ivre. Assise sur le canapé au côté de mes tributs de Haymitch, Peeta et Effie on attend les résultats des évaluations. Madge m'a vaguement expliqué qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas rater sa cible mais c'est tout. Les score sont finalement plutôt raisonnables, Madge obtiens un 8 tandis que Bellamy lui obtiens un 10. Nous avons là des tributs très prometteurs.

A partir de maintenant je ne peux plus rien faire pour eux. Demain ils iront dans l'arène et je les regarderai avec impuissance tuer ou se faire tuer. Le malheur d'un monde comme le mien. Je décide donc de laisser Madge seule dans surement, la nuit la plus horrible qu'elle n'ai jamais passée. De toute façons j'ai trop bu je ne peux rien lui dire de réaliste. Je retourne donc au bar cette fois-ci accompagnée de Peeta car je sens qu'il en a besoin aussi. Arrivés la bas, l'ambiance et plus tendue que la fois précédente. On sent que demain les jeux vont réellement commencer. Je m'assois à la table de Finnick. Il m'explique que Annie ne se sentais pas de sortir ce soir. Je la comprends tout à fait. Je recommence à boire. Et je me lance dans une de ses nuits sans soucis. Je ne vis plus que du bonheur. C'est magnifique la vie vue comme ca. Je comprends Haymitch. Je continu. Je m'enfonce dans ce monde inconnu du monde de la nuit. Peeta et moi dansons sur de la musique « capitole » du grand n'importe quoi. Certains vainqueurs se joignent à nous. Deux vainqueurs s'approchent de nous est nous proposent une poudre rose pour, comme il l'on dit, voir la vie en rose. L'un deux l'a fabriquée après avoir gagné ses jeux. Je décide d'accepter. Peeta accepte aussi. Quelques minutes suffisent pour en ressentir les effets. Je n'aime pas forcément tout les effets que procurent l'alcool et toutes ses substances mais j'en ai besoin en ce moment. Et voila tout est beau. Je vois Peeta plus beau que jamais. Nous dansons encore et encore. Finnick nous rejoint. Je le vois parler mais je ne l'entends pas. Nous continuons. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de peeta, on rigole, on sourie, on essaie de parler mais la musique et trop forte. Alors tant pis. Je me laisse entrainer par la musique, je ferme les yeux. Mon corps réagis seul à ces sons. Après plusieurs heures de danse acharnée je décide de rentrer. Peeta me suis alors. En arrivant a l'appartement je me rends compte que l'on fait énormément de bruit. Je lui mets alors un doigt sur la bouche pour lui faire comprendre que l'on doit rester silencieux. Puis tout va très vite. Il enlève mon doigt me prend par la taille me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse comme jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes je brise le baiser et prend quelques secondes pour le regarder. Ses yeux brulent de désir. Il est magnifique. Je prends l'initiative d'enlever ma robe et me dirige vers sa chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Il me regarde. Il hésite. Je hoche de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut. Il enlève son tee-shirt et s'allonge à mes côtés. Je l'embrasse. De plus en plus sauvagement. Je joue avec ses lèvres. Il fini par capituler et prend le dessus. Nous nous donnons l'un à l'autre. Avec tendresse, avec amour. Tellement. Qu'entre deux souffles je ne peux me retenir de lui dire ces mots :

Je t'aime Peeta.

 **Chapitre 8 : l'arène.**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai du mal à comprendre ma situation. Je vois Peeta allongé à mes côtés. Que fait t-il ici déjà ? J'ai du faire un cauchemar et il a dut accourir comme toujours. Je me lève donc. Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser que je suis entièrement nue. Choqué. J'attrape le drap. En le prenant je remarque que Peeta est dans le même cas que moi. Je pousse un cri. Cela le réveille. Il a l'air perdu mais aussi terriblement gêné quand il comprend la situation. Nous avons couché ensemble. Et je ne m'en souviens pas...

Katniss, je suis désolé.

N'en parlons pas. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Katniss, tu ne peux pas réagir comme ca.

Si je peux. Je ne m'en souviens pas, donc il ne s'est rien passé.

Katniss, moi je m'en souviens.

Oublie alors.

Je ne peux pas. Je m'en souviendrai toujours.

Si tu t'en souviens cela veux dire que tu étais en assez bonne état pour arrêter ca !

Katniss je ne pouvais pas. Je t'aime. tu le sais. C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

arrêt Peeta.

Tu me l'as dit hier soir.

De quoi ?

Que tu m'aimais.

Je n'en doute même pas une seconde. J'étais une autre. Une personne capable de faire des choses et dire des choses dont je ne serais jamais capable. Devant cette triste réalité. Je me rhabille en bombe, et sort de la chambre de toute vitesse. Il est 9h les tributs sont sur le point de partir. Je dois dire au revoir à Madge.

Je la vois, près de l'ascenseur à faire les 100 pas elle doit attendre Effie et Bellamy. Je la serre dans mes bras. La rassure. Lui dit que je l'aime. Quand Effie arrive accompagnée de Bellamy je le prends dans mes bras lui aussi. Puis sans dire un mot je retourne dans ma chambre tout ca c'est trop dure. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche. Le bain de sang va commencer dans environ 1 heure.

Waouh.

L'arène est magique. On la voit pendant les 60 secondes avant le bain de sang. Certe, c'est un magnifique endroit pour mourir. Une forêt entière de pin mesurant presque 50 mètres de haut. Une énorme dune de sable haute de 100 mètre fait la frontière entre cette forêt magnifique et une immense plage qui donne vue sur un océan à perte de vue. La corne d'abondance gite au sommet de la dune de stable. Courir dans le sable pour sauver sa peau c'est compliqué. Beaucoup vont périr en voulant allez chercher des armes ou des vivres. C'est risqué. J'espère que Madge ne va pas faire comme j'aurais fait et qu'elle va partir vers les pins. Bellamy a l'air tendu, il semble avoir décidé de tenter sa chance. Bonne chance alors. Madge… je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressent, je ne veux pas savoir.

5….4….3….2….1…

Madge court vers la forêt. Ouf… ce qu'il se passe autour de la corne d'abondance n'est pas beau à voir. La fille du un est déjà armée jusqu'aux dents et tue sans sourcilier. Pareil pour les autres carrières. Les plus faibles se font tuer. Les plus malins s'en sortent indemnes et commencent à partir se cacher. Bellamy quant à lui s'est battu avec le garçon du 3 pour récolter un sac et une arme. Le garçon ne s'en est pas sorti. Bellamy n'hésite donc pas à tuer contrairement a Peeta. 9 morts déjà. Les survivant sont soit en fuite soit se sont des carrières. Et tout cas en 5 minutes. Horrible comme toujours. Sachant que Madge est à l'abri pour quelque temps je décide de rejoindre Haymitch et Peeta assis dans un coin encore horrifiés par la scène malgré l'habitude. Je pense que l'on ne s'y fait jamais à ce genre d'image. Je m'assoie à coté de Peeta et malgré notre discussion de tout à l'heure je m'accroche à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il n'a pas l'air surpris, il a l'habitude maintenant de mes comportements irrationnels. Il me regarde quand même avant de détourner le regard comme un enfant pris au fait.

Cela fait des heures que je regarde les jeux avec Peeta, rien de spéciale, Madge a réussi à se trouver de quoi manger et une petite cachette. Et Bellamy reste à découvert attendant que quelqu'un essaie de l'attaquer. Il n'a peur de rien on dirait, je croyais le connaitre un peu mais apparemment je me suis trompé sur lui. Mais Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Madge.

Deux jours que cela a commencé, Peeta et moi avons trouvé d'autres sponsors, j'ai pu envoyer un couteau à Madge hier, au cas où quelque chose lui arrivais. Bellamy court dans les bois afin de trouver quelque chose à manger.

Madge et lui sont à pas moins de un kilomètre.

Le soir ils se retrouvent enfin grâce au signal que j'utilisais avec rue. Rue….

Ils fêtent leurs retrouvailles autour de mûres que Madge avait ramassées la veille. Elle prend soudain la parole :

-Bell ? Tu te souviens de notre accord ?

\- oui princesse. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dors, je prends le premier tour de garde.

De quel accord il parle ? Peeta ne doit pas être au courant vue la tête qu'il tire. Je lui demande quand même.

-Tu es au courant ?

\- non Katniss, il ne m'a parlé de rien, sauf du fait qu'on se reverra.

\- comment peut-il en être si sûr ?

\- je ne sais pas, un peu comme toi pendant les jeux non ? Il veut revenir c'est tout. Pour sa sœur.

\- humm.

\- bon si tu ne dors pas, moi j'y vais. Bonne nuit Katniss.

\- bonne nuit, Peeta.

Un cri. Madge se réveille en sursaut. Ca été trop calme dans l'arène ces dernier jours quelque chose va arriver. Je sais déjà d'où viens le cri. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Un tribut s'est fait attaquer par un carrière. Un seul, cela m'a surprise. Il veut surement avoir sa gloire personnelle. L'attaque se déroule à quelques centaines de mètres de mes tributs. Bellamy se cache derrière un arbre et dit à Madge de se taire. Mais celle-ci ne tiens pas devant cette horreur et n'arrive pas à étouffer ses sanglots. Au même moment elle marche sur une grosse branche et la brise. Trop de bruit dans une arène. Le carrière a entendu et se dirige vers la source du bruit. Bellamy a remarqué. Et commence à sortir son unique arme. Une petite lance. Madge fait de même. Ils sont dans la merde. Je ne regarde pas. J'entends des cris de douleur, des coups pendant bien 5minutes. Cela ne s'arrête pas. Puis un coup de canon. L'un d'entre eux est mort. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et regarde l'écran. Ouf. C'est le carrière, ils ont réussi à s'en sortir. Mais Madge fait une drôle de tête. Elle tient un poignard dans sa main en sang. Et implore Bellamy du regard, celui-ci fait non de tête.

Maintenant, tu m'avais promis.

Non.

Bell ? je te fais confiance. Tu ne peux pas me dire non.

Il est trop tôt.

Je ne veux pas vivre avec ca hurle t'elle.

Moi non plus je ne veux pas ! soit forte tiens le coup !

Non Bell, mon combat est fini, tu m'avais promis que si je tuais quelqu'un tu abrégerais mes souffrances.

Je ne pensais pas que cela allait arriver si tôt.

C'est arrivé. Maintenant fait-le ! Fait-le ! crie t-'elle encore plus fort en le frappant.

Madge… je n'y avais pas pensé, ce n'est pas une tueuse. Et elle ne mourra pas comme un pion dans ces jeux.

Ok princesse reprend Bellamy, tu l'as cherché je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas faire ca.

Ok c'est ton choix.

Bellamy se retourne et marche quelque pas, Madge elle … elle vient de s'enfoncer sont couteaux dans le ventre. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi me fait- elle ca ? Pourquoi ? Bellamy hurle... Il lui cri dessus, la secoue, en pleure sur sont corps. Il reste la jusqu'à ses dernier mots :

Je suis désolée Katniss, je n'ai pas ta force.

Un dernier souffle, puis plus rien. Mon amie et partie. Bellamy se tourne vers la caméra et déclare haut et fort :

Nous ne sommes pas des pions dans vos stupides jeux.

Heureusement que c'est la nuit, sinon on lui aurait envoyée une mutation génétique sur lui en moins de deux pour avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase. Bellamy embrasse le front de Madge lui chuchote quelque chose a l'oreille. S'en est assez. Je ne peux plus vivre avec ca. Je sors en trombe de la salle. Le capitole demain sera surpris de voir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je retourne dans le bar ou j'ai rencontré tout les mentors la première fois. Je m'installe et commande une vodka. C'est tellement dur de voir son amie mourir.

 **Chapitre 9 : les aveux.**

C'est difficile à accepter hein ? me dit une voix derrière-moi.

C'est Finnick, il à perdu sont sourire ravageur et s'assoie à mes côtés et commande un whisky. Il à un aire de chien battu, à la fois triste mais compatissant quand même.

Tu as regardé ?

Oui. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Moi non plus comme tu peux le voir. Qu'-est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Rien, je me suis disputé avec Annie. Je l'aime mais elle n'est plus là depuis des années. Elle est ailleurs. Tu tiens le coup ?

Pour l'instant non. Dis-je en vidant d'un trait mon verre de vodka.

Ok. Il s'adresse au barman. un autre pour la fille du feu s'il vous plait !

Merci.

De rien, je suis là pour ca.

Je lui souris tendrement.

Bon fille du feu, que dirais tu de porter un toast ?

Pour ?

Madge, elle est restée elle-même, et a préféré mourir que de vivre comme nous !

Oui, elle était plus que courageuse.

Oui, comme un vieux sage a dit un jour : « n'est pas pitié des mort, ai pitié des vivants »

Qui donc à dit ca ? un président ?

Non, un sorcier dit-il en souriant.

Je rigole alors, même face à la mort il arrive à me faire rire. Nous discutons de tous et de rien pendant des heures continuant à boire, moi lui racontant la vie de Madge, cette magnifique Madge. Et lui la vie de sa sœur, morte dans l'année suivant ses Hunger Games. En me faisant bien comprendre que le capitole était derrière tout ca.

Alors, Katniss, maintenant que tu connais tout mes secret, que faisons nous ?

On boit encore plus ? dis-je d'un air qui se veut sérieux.

Il sourit et commande d'autres verres. Il met une musique.

En hommage aux tributs vaincus. Me dit-il en avalant d'une traite son verre.

En hommage aux tributs vaincus dis-je en l'imitant.

Il me prend par la main et m'amène sur la piste de danse. Sur cette magnifique musique (hayden calnin - not good for me). Je m'accroche à lui. Et je me laisse bercer. Pendant, à mon impression des heures, nous ne parlons pas, nous déversons notre peine dans cette danse. La chanson se termine mais une autre commence toute aussi belle (hayden calnin- for my help) les paroles que j'écoute représentent mon mal-être actuel. Finnick continu à me bercer, il se décolle un peu de l'étreinte et pose une main sur ma joue. Me regarde.

Tu es forte Katniss. Nous vaincrons tout ca.

Je le regarde a mon tour, et me perd dans ses yeux océan. Ses lèvres se rapprochent, les miennes aussi. Un acte anodin, qui transporte tellement de sentiments, qui éloigne tout malheur pendant un instant. Nous somme tous deux les mêmes. Quand quelqu'un est brisé, on le reconstruit grâce à un baiser réparateur. Voila le résultat quand deux mêmes types de personne se rencontrent. Nous nous embarquons dans un baiser fougueux. Sur cette musique qui repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Je brise le baiser au bout d'un certain temps. Il me sourit.

Et alors fille du feu on s'enflamme ?

Je rigole alors.

Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait se soir.

Merci à toi, et j'espère que personne ne nous a vue, j'imagine déjà le scandale demain dans la presse capitole.

Mon dieu oui ! dit-je en rigolant.

Allez fille du feu, je te ramène !

Il me prend sur sont dos et marche jusqu'au centre d'entrainement ou nous prenons un ascenseur. Arrivés au 12ieme étage il me dépose dans le canapé et va me chercher un verre d'eau. J'entends des pas dans le couloir.

Oh bonsoir Finnick.

Salut, Peeta.

Tu veux bien ? je vais prendre la relève.

Finnick sourit à Peeta.

Oui vas y occupe toi bien de la petite chérie du capitole.

Je souris et prend alors la parole.

Finnick?

Oui fille du feu ?

Arrête avec tous ces surnoms stupides tu veux ?

Il rigole, fort. Tout en marchant vers l'ascenseur.

Allez à demain district 12 !

Pfffffffff ! déclarai-je en lançant un coussin a l'autre bout de la pièce ce qui lui donna un fou rire d'autant plus puissant.

Peeta s'assoie a mes cotés.

Katniss je suis terriblement désolé pour Madge.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu du mal mais maintenant je sais qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Elle n'aurait pas put vire avec les jeux sur la conscience.

D'accord. Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Et je t'en remercie, de ne pas me forcer à en parler, ca va déjà être assez dur demain devant les caméras... dis-je tristement.

Je le ferais à ta place Katniss.

Merci.

On regarde un film ?

Un film ? dit-je surprise

Oui Finnick m'a dit que beaucoup de films d'avant la guerre sont à notre disposition.

Ok, choisis alors.

Finnick m'a conseillé Harry Potter.

Ca parle de quoi ?

De sorciers je crois.

Je souris alors. Finnick à toujours un tour dans son sac. Peeta installe le film et reviens a mes cotés. Je me blottis contre lui, l'embrasse soudainement, il me rend un baiser plein de tendresse. Ce n'est pas comme avec Finnick, là, je ressens l'amour qui émane du baiser de Peeta. Merci Finnick. Grâce à lui je sais reconnaitre un baiser de réconfort et un baiser d'amour. Avec Peeta ca a toujours été de l'amour.

Peeta, je sais que j'ai bus, mais cette fois je me souviendrai de tout et je ne le nierai pas demain matin.

De quoi ? dit-il surpris

Je t'aime Peeta. sincèrement.

Il sourit. Il est tellement beau quand il sourit. Et quand il me regarde comme ca. Traversant mon âme.

Je t'aime aussi Katniss.

Je m'endors alors dans ses bras, devant ce film, et je pars pour une nuit sans rêve. Apaisée.

 **Chapitre10 retour à la réalité.**

Elle est morte. Morte. Son corps à été renvoyé au district 12 et je n'ai même pas put lui dire adieu. Voila la première chose à la quelle je pense avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne veux pas les ouvrir. Je ne veux pas voir un monde sans Madge, une fille encore humaine. Qui à préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre les atrocités des Hunger Games. J'aurais dut faire pareil. Elle ne serait pas morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. C'était sa décision, mais à notre âge on ne devrait pas avoir à prendre de telles décisions. Jamais.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je sens Peeta à mes cotés, endormi. Je me lève doucement et file à la douche. C'est seulement une fois arrivée que je me rends compte que je suis dans sa chambre et non dans la mienne. Hier soir il à dut m'amener après que je me sois endormie. Je reste environ une heure, en boule laissant couler l'eau brulante sur ma nuque, mon dos, mes joues... J'efface toute trace de mon malheur. Comme si je pouvais tout effacer avec cette eau. Je décide de sortir quand il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. En retournant dans la chambre je retrouve un Peeta réveillé devant la télé.

Il y a eu trois morts cette nuit.

Trois ? qui d'autre ?

Le gars du six et la fille du neuf.

Mmh... le capitole va être déçu que ce se soit passé pendant la nuit...

Katniss ?

Oui ?

Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Euh... je crois qu'il y a des interviews.

Cela pourra attendre. Toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

Rester avec toi ?

Toujours... dit-il en souriant.

C'est comme ca que nous décidions de rester au lit toute la journée. A oublier le passé.

Etre dans ses bras me rend réellement heureuse. Cela me fait oublier ce qui se passe autour de nous. Cela fait presque quatre heure que nous regardons la télé blottis l'un contre l'autre. Nous somme bien conscients qu'un jour il faudra réapparaitre devant les caméras pour aider Bellamy. Mais pas pour l'instant. Je me tourne vers Peeta et commence à parler de tout et de rien. Son regard me transperce. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. On rigole, on parle de choses futiles mais aussi de choses sérieuses. Nos visages sont de plus en plus rapprochés. Mes lèvres peuvent presque toucher les siennes. Puis soudain le contact se fait. Cela fait longtemps que ce baiser est en attente. Sans caméra sans alcool. Je l'embrasse de plus belle et monte à califourchon sur lui, ses main soulèvent mon tee-shirt et en quelques minutes je me retrouve en culotte allongée sous lui. Tout est allez trop vite, Peeta doit le sentir car il m'interroge du regard puis commence à chercher son tee-shirt du regard. Je lui attrape le bras et le tire vers moi pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas peur. Et la nous faisons l'amour. Il est doux, respectueux, son souffle est roque, il embrasse mon corps nu. J'ai des frissons partout. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement. Une sensation étrange s'empare de moi puis plus rien, enfin si, plus que lui, ses yeux … son sourire, le son de sa voix quand il me murmure au creux de l'oreille : je t'aime. Ma réponse immédiate et son sourire, encore son sourire qui s'élargit.

Quelques minutes plus tard je décide de prendre une douche. Peeta, à ma grande surprise viens avec moi. Après une douche un peu gênante, je me dirige vers le salon accompagnée de Peeta. Finnick y est assis

Finnick?

Katniss, Peeta, cela fait au moins 3 heures que je vous attends dit-il avec un sourire niais qui a le don de me faire devenir rouge comme une tomate.

Oui, nous étions fatigués dit Peeta un peu tendu.

Je imagine plaisanta Finnick.

Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux apollon ? demandais-je

Je voulais regarder un peu les Hunger Games avec vous. Annie n'aime pas trop ca et je n'ai pas envie de les regarder seul.

Je comprends, dis-je, pas de soucis

Et je voulais vous inviter à venir boire un verre ce soir

Encore ? m'exclamais-je

Ben alors fille du feu on en a déjà marre de la vie de vainqueur ?

Tais-toi !

Allez installez vous on va regarder ce qu'il s'est passé un peu aujourd'hui.

C'est fou, vraiment, tout ce qu'il peu se passer en une journée ! Hier il y avait encore pas mal de vivants, à présent ils ne sont plus que 5, mais le plus important c'est les 2 carrières et Bellamy. Il va peut être réussir à gagner. J'espère vraiment.

Aujourd'hui pour assurer le spectacle, certains tributs se sont battus à mort, d'autre on succombés à une énorme tempête de sable, puis d'autres se sont fait bouffer par des bestioles, encore des mutations génétiques.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien suivis des jeux. Je ne connais pas le nom des tributs, je connais à peine Bellamy, je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée pour Madge à telle point que je n'avais pas vue venir son suicide. Je n'aurais pas dut partir dans l'alcoolémie comme mon propre mentor, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vu depuis des jours, surement bloqué dans un bar. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la tribut de Finnick était encore en vie. Raven je crois qu'elle s'appelle.

Katniss ? tu viens ?

Quoi ? je réalise alors que Peeta me tend la main.

On doit –y allez, encore une soirée mentor.

Ha, j'arrive. Je vais m'habiller.

Oui va t'habillez fille du feu s'exclame Finnick en rigolant.

Je t'ai dit quoi toute à l'heure ? chuuuuuut !

Tes secrets seront bien gardés princesse !

Chuuuuuut, tu es insupportable avec tes surnoms puérils Finnick !

Moi j'aime bien. Dit Peeta en souriant.

Je lui souris et m'en vais m'habiller. J'enfile une robe rouge très sexy juste pour voir la réaction de Peeta, me maquille, me fais un demi chignon et je suis prête. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, j'entends deux magnifique : WAHOU. Cela me fait rougir légèrement. Alors pour me détendre un peu je lance un pique à Finnick.

Ben alors apollon on ferme sa grande gueule ?

Je dois admettre que là, tu es magnifique Katniss.

Merci Finnick lui dis-je sincèrement.

Finnick a raison tu es surprenante Katniss me souffle Peeta.

Et nous nous dirigeons tout les trois pour une autre soirée alcoolisée, surement l'une des dernières, ils ne sont plus que cinq. On pourra bientôt rentrer chez nous.

Cette fois la soirée se passe dans un bar appelé le Booboo'zzz c'est un bar qui est loin du luxe auquel le capitole m'avais habituée. Tout en bois avec les couleurs verte, jaune et rouge omniprésentes. J'y vois Cinna accoudé au bar je décide d'aller le voir, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis le début des jeux j'étais ailleurs, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Je m'assois à coté de lui et lui adresse un sourire. Je remarque que Peeta et Finnick se sont installés en terrasse sur une caisse en forme de rondin.

Tu as trouvé la taverne des rebelles à ce que je vois Katniss.

Des rebelles ?

Oui ceux qui ne sont pas en accord parfaits avec la vie du capitole. Comme moi et comme toi me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je regarde autour de moi le bar est plein à craquer, un musicien chante une musique lente mais entrainante.

Il y a beaucoup de rebelles constatais-je.

Oh oui, et tu es leur symbole crois moi. Depuis les baies empoisonnées.

Cinna, tu le sais ce n'était pas un acte de rébellion. Je ne voulais pas tuer Peeta c'est tout.

Oui mais tu savais au fond de toi que cela marcherais.

Oui c'est vrai je ne peux pas le nier. Sinon je n'aurais pas tenté le coup, on s'était trop battu pour laisser tomber.

C'est ca le problème Katniss.

Quel problème ?

Peeta et le capitole pensent que c'était un acte d'amour. Enfin Peeta le pensais jusqu'à que tu rentre au 12.

Et alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Comme le président Snow te la dit avant la tournée. Les autres voient ca comme un acte purement réfléchi. Donc tu es un leader pour la plus part d'entre eux. Fait gaffe à tes faits et gestes Katniss. Tu ne dois pas perdre la face. Il faut que tu reste forte comme pendant les jeux.

Mais pourquoi ? les vainqueurs ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient après les jeux. Regarde Haymitch il est alcoolisé tout le temps. Pourquoi moi je devrais rester forte alors que je veux juste m'effondrer ?

Déjà pour ta sœur Katniss, tu dois rester forte mais aussi parce que tu es toi. Les gens croient en toi ils te font confiance. Tu ne comprends toujours pas l'effet que tu peux avoir n'est-ce pas ?

Non

Katniss, reste forte. Cela arrivera très vite. Tu surmonteras ca.

De quoi tu parle Cinna ?

Katniss, avec ces baies tu as enclenché quelque chose dans les districts, mais aussi au capitole.

Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais rien enclencher.

Trop tard c'est déjà fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cinna ?

Tu le verras bien assez tôt, tu le remarqueras par toi-même et je suis sur que tu agiras de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Je dois y aller je t'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit.

Non Cinna attend... ! trop tard il passe déjà la porte de sortie.

 **Chapitre 11 : changement.**

Cette conversation avec Cinna m'a perturbée, cela fait 1 heure qu'il m'a laissée en plan après m'avoir « dévoilé » tout un tas de chose sans me dire plus de détails. Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois m'attendre mais selon lui je dois rester forte. Je dois donc m'attendre au pire. Y a-t-il pire que les Hunger Games ? Pour l'instant je ne connais pas pire et j'espère que cela va rester comme ca. Mais apparemment non vu ses dire. Je dois m'attendre au pire… cette phrase me reviens encore et encore pendant que je bois mon verre avec Finnick, Peeta et Johanna. Je n'écoute pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disent. Je hoche la tête en souriant quand on s'adresse à moi et ca les fait rire car ils voient bien que je n'ai pas écouté la question. Je reviens à la réalité quand Finnick me tend la main et m'invite à danser. J'accepte et danse avec lui il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille. Ce n'était pas une invitation à danser. C'était une invitation à parler. Il à compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le temps qu'il commence à parler j'ai une micro seconde pour regarder ou est Peeta. Il n'est pas loin, à quelques mètres. Il danse avec Johanna, ils rigolent et discutes.

Tu réalise enfin que tout ca, ne peut pas durer gaie moqueur ?

Ce surnom là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Gaie moqueur ?

Oui tout à fait, je vais t'appeler comme ca maintenant.

Pourquoi ?

Tu verras.

Tellement de tu verras ce soir dis-je

Et ce n'est que le début princesse me dit-il en souriant.

C'est pour ca que maintenant je vais me reprendre en main, même si je ne sais pas encore dans quel but.

Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. J'ai entendu tout ce que t'a dit Cinna. Oui j'écoute aux portes dit-il en rigolant. Mais ces derniers temps tout ce qui se dit sur toi est intéressant à savoir.

Arrête de me draguer Odair ! dis-je outrée

Fille du feu je ne te drague pas, j'en n'ai pas besoin je sais très bien que tu n'es pas indifférente à mon charme ravageur dit-il en rigolant. Allez viens on va boire un verre en terrasse. Me dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule.

Nous commençons à boire un verre, dans un canapé à même le sol.

Finnick, tout à l'heure qu'est ce que ca signifiait ta question ?

Quelle question ?

Tu réalises enfin que tout ca, ne peux pas durer gaie moqueur ? dit-je en essayant d'imiter sa voix roque et sexy, ce qui lui arracha un sourire ravageur.

Ha je vois… j'ai bien vu que quelques chose te tracassait, et j'ai compris que tu avais enfin réalisé que toi tu ne pouvais pas te permettre toutes ces fantaisies de vainqueur. Que tu dois continuer à plaire au peuple.

Je plais déjà au peuple, quoi que je fasse Finnick tu le sais.

Je ne te parle pas du capitole, mais de Panem tout entier.

Oui comme Cinna l'a dit je suis un symbole.

Oui gaie moqueur, tu es un symbole dit-il en souriant.

Oui, jusqu'à que le nouveau vainqueur prenne ma place.

Oh, tu sais je pense que tu resteras dans les mémoires pour longtemps fille du feu, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ca. Reprend toi et Panem ne t'oubliera pas.

Ok. Finnick, je crois que cela va le faire souffrir.

Te reprendre ne signifie pas faire du mal à Peeta.

Si, il me rend faible, l'amour est une faiblesse. Je dois redevenir comme avant, quand je devais survivre. Que je devais me battre pour boire et manger.

Oui mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant

Et ca m'a rendue faible, regarde moi je me suis laissé emportée ! je me suis à peine préoccupée des Hunger Games. Je suis parti dans une vie de vainqueur enivrée par l'alcool et le sexe.

Ca ce n'est pas un problème Katniss arrête tout simplement ces conneries. Mais ne fait pas souffrir Peeta pour autant. Panem a foie en vous deux.

Je ne peux pas ! les gens que j'aime souffrent à cause de moi ! Regarde Madge. Elle est morte à cause de moi. J'ai trop perdu et j'ai encore trop à perdre pour tomber amoureuse. Je te jure qu'un jour je tuerai Snow ! Je le tuerai. Mais pour l'instant je dois me reconstruire. Seule. L'ennemie ne doit pas savoir ce que je ressens !

Katniss ….

L'amour est une faiblesse Finnick… l'amitié aussi.

Katniss ne te ferme pas à moi.

Si, je le doit finn, personne ne doit savoir ce que je ressens, cela me rend vulnérable et je ne supporte pas ca. Puis si j'avais vraiment été sérieuse j'aurais vu ! oui, j'aurais vu que je ne dois pas être amie avec vous tous. Vous êtes ceux à cause de qui mes tributs mourront chaque année. Je n'aurais pas dut être déconcentrée pendant ces jeux. Je me hais pour ca et tu le sais. J'ai beau être un symbole pour vous tous, je ne peux pas me reconstruire en un jour. Et moins je me détruirai, mieux j'arriverai à me reconstruire. Cette vie, n'est pas la tienne. Et si je dois vous guider, laisse moi tu temps. Déclarais-je pour clore ma déclaration.

Je m'arrête de danser, le lâche et me tourne afin de sortir de cet endroit.

N'oublie pas qui est le véritable ennemie Katniss. Souffle t-il dans mon dos.

Je ne suis pas sure de ce que j'ai dit, l'alcool me brouille l'esprit. Je dois me reconstruire c'est tout ce que je retiens. Ce qu'ils veulent de moi attendra. Je vais redevenir celle d'avant.

Je suis Katniss Everdeen, j'habite dans le district 12, j'ai gagné les Hunger Games avec Peeta. J'aime Peeta. Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer pour l'instant. Je suis un symbole. Je dois me reconstruire. J'y arriverais, je surmonterai ca. Je ferai face à ce qui arrivera. Je suis forte. Voila les seuls mots qui me passent par la tête pour me donner du courage à ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Peeta?

Oui ? dit-il en se retournant avec un large sourire.

Je dois partir, ne me rattrape pas.

Quoi ?

Laisse-moi parler. Je ne t'aime pas. Tout ca c'était pour la caméra. Pour convaincre Panem de notre amour. On continuera devant les caméras. Mais ca n'ira plus jamais plus loin.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je lâche alors les derniers mots tout en me tournant pour partir.

C'est fini Peeta...

Je décide de rentrer à pied, pour pouvoir vider mes larmes. Les dernières larmes que je lâcherai. Je suis forte maintenant.

En arrivant à l'appartement je me couche et m'endors directement. Puis je suis réveillée par une alarme. La télé s'allume. Il se passe quelque chose cette nuit dans l'arène.

Les carrières dont la fille du quatre sont tombées sur deux tributs qui avaient fait une alliance apparemment. Ils les tuent en un rien de temps. Les pauvres ils n'avaient que 14 ans. Il ne reste plus que Bellamy et les carrières. Il gagnera peut être.

Je me rendors, comme si la vue de deux corps mutilés ne m'affectait pas. En tout cas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

 **Chapitre 12 : le final**

Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il ne se passe pas grand choses dans l'arène les juges vont vite s'en lasser et le capitole aussi. Cela fait également deux jour que je ne suis pas sortie de mon lit. Je ne veux pas croiser Peeta. Je mange quand un muet m'apporte ce qu'il faut. Peeta lui doit surement être en train d'essayer de trouver d'autres sponsors pour Bellamy. Durant ces deux derniers jours, celui-ci à reçu un gros couteau et de quoi reprendre des forces pour le combat deux carrières se sont séparées ce matin. Ils ne sont plus que trois il était grand temps. Ainsi ils sont deux à chercher de partout Bellamy. Qui lui, depuis quelques heures se dirige tout droit à la corne d'abondance. Le tribut de Finnick est resté là bas. Armée jusqu'aux dents, elle attend juste la dernière confrontation. Bellamy sera à la corne d'abondance d'ici une heure environ s'il continue à ce rythme et ne se trompe pas de chemin. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je suis devant la télé quand tout à coup quelque chose me réveille de ma léthargie. La caméra qui filme Amorique le tribut de carrière le montre en haut d'un arbre tout sourire. Il regarde Bellamy qui est à une cinquantaine de mètres arrivant droit sur lui. Bellamy à l'air d'être dans ses pensées. Il est maintenant presque en dessous de l'arbre où se situe Amorique. Celui –ci se prépare à bondir sur sa proie. Bellamy n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouve à terre un couteau sous la gorge. Je me retiens de respirer. Bellamy n'hésite pas un instant à la seule force de ses bras il arrive à reprendre le dessus et à se relever. Amorique tente de le poignarder à plusieurs reprises mais Bellamy est agile et s'en sort presque indemne. En effet Amorique vient de lui enfoncer sont couteau dans l'épaule. La douleur qu'éprouve Bellamy ne se fait ressentir à aucun moment. Celui-ci à l'air de plus en plus féroce. Il arrive à plaquer Amorique contre un tronc, il a les mains sur sa gorge et commence à l'étrangler. Les bras de Bellamy sont contractés à un tel point que l'on comprend immédiatement qu'Amorique est mort. Mais Bellamy ne lâche pas sa victime. Finalement il reprend ses esprit, lâche Amorique puis à l'air choqué par son geste.

-Bienvenu dans l'arène Bellamy. Dit une voix criarde derrière lui. Tu sais enfin tuer. J'aimerais bien que tu me montre de quoi tu es capable.

La carrière du quatre est apparue derrière Bellamy. Celui-ci ne bouge pas. Elle se rapproche de lui et lui susurre quelques chose dans l'oreille ce qui à l'air de le dégouter. Celle–ci lui tourne autour comme une lionne. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'attend Bellamy et pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas encore tué. C'est un spectacle étrange. On dirait qu'ils essaient de maintenir le suspens. Tout arrive vite. Comme toujours dans l'arène. Bellamy a sorti son couteau et à tenté de l'égorger. Celle–ci l'a stoppé net en lui donnant un majestueux coup de pied. Bellamy est au sol, elle s'assoie à califourchon sur lui. Ce la me donne des frissons, Clove avait fait pareil avec moi. Mais Tresh la tuée avant qu'elle ne me torture.

Renonce Bellamy, tu ne peux pas me battre, je m'entraine depuis toujours pour cette victoire. Ne me force pas à abimer ce si jolie visage dit-elle.

Bellamy essai de la soulever pour reprendre le dessus mais celle-ci lui fait une entaille énorme sur le torse pour l'affaiblir.

Elle a décidé de donner du spectacle. Pauvre Bellamy.

Elle lui assène un gros coup sur la tête. Ce qui l'assomme pendant quelques minutes. Le temps pour elle de l'accrocher à un arbre les mains liées dans le dos. C'est horrible. Je crois que je vais assister à la plus grosse torture des Hunger Games et celle-ci se fait sur un ami. Bellamy regarde son agresseur dans les yeux. Il y a tellement de haine qui émane de lui c'est horrible. la tribut du quatre s'avance vers lui et lui colle un baiser sur les lèvres. Celui-ci la regarde avec dégout et lui crache au visage. Cela ne perd pas de temps. Cela l'a contrariée. Elle lui fait une entaille profonde au niveau de la cuisse, celui-ci ne vacille pas. Ce qui énerve encore plus la tribut. Je crois que Bellamy subit une vingtaine de coup de couteau plus ou moins profonds avant de dire ses derniers mots.

Je t'aime, Oc…

La carrière enfonce sont épée dans le ventre de Bellamy, le plus profond possible.

Ton combat est terminé.

Le coup de canon retentit. C'est fini pour Bell. Pauvre Octavia qui a déjà tant perdu à sont âge.

Finnick doit être aux anges. Son tribut à gagné. Je me lève est c'est à ce moment la que je réalise que mes joues sont humides. Je me dirige dans le salon. J'y trouve Peeta assis sur le canapé. Il ne bouge pas. Je m'assois à coté de lui et le sert le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Nous restons comme ca durant des heures. Personne ne vient nous déranger. Nous pleurons et nous nous endormons.

Le lendemain Effie nous réveille pour nous mener au train, nous nous y dirigeons en silence. Je croise Finnick dans le hall qui tente de venir me parler mais je l'évite et continue tout droit sans parler, sans réfléchir, sans même penser.

Snow a gagné. Il m'a détruite. Mais je vais surmonter ca.

Une fois dans le train je me dirige à l'arrière pour avoir une vue sur l'endroit que je suis entrain de quitter.

Peeta me rejoint.

Je suis désolé pour Bell Peeta.

Il ne me répond pas. Au bout de quelques minutes je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je tourne la tête et le regarde.

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? dit-il

On va rentrer et oublier.

Je ne veux pas oublier.

Cette phrase me laisse un gout amer, on s'est déjà dite ces choses la, un an auparavant, au même endroit.

C'est là que je réalise…

Nous ne quitterons jamais ce train.

 **Fin.**

Remerciement spécial à mon negre pour la correction et pour être mon premier (et surement le dernier) lecteur Fidele love de toi !


End file.
